Diaries of Wave
by NarHina
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are thinking back on their adventures and how they felt about each other. The fic will focus on showing Naruto and Hinata POV and what they felt during "For The Good of the Village Wave Arc"
1. Hinata Diaries of Wave Part 1

**Disclaimer** **I don't own Naruto or the fanfic** **"** **For The Good of the Village Wave Arc"**

* * *

 **This is a companion fic for "** **For The Good of the Village Wave Arc" by MistressWinowyll** **you see whenever I read a story I always try putting myself in to the characters shoes and see their point of view, well I did that a lot in this series so I got permission to write this fic.**

 **The fic is set after the events of the Wave Arc of For the Good of the Village, so if you haven't read it you may not understand, you can find links on my profile its like the first one under my recommendations section.**

 **Naruto and Hinata are thinking back on their adventures and how they felt about each other. The fic will focus on showing Naruto and Hinata POV and what they felt during "** **For The Good of the Village Wave Arc"**

 **This fic is unusual style since it is set in first person explaining what they experienced in past tense, so if it feels weird please don't hate me for it.**

 **Next I am uploading them one chapter for Naruto and another for Hinata. Also can any fans of the series please review and tell me if you think I got Naruto and Hinata portrayed right from For the Good of the Village.**

 **Final message I am new to writing stories and this fic is mostly a side project of how I think Naruto and Hinata felt, it won't be my main concern since I have another fic I am writing but I will try and update as much as I can.**

* * *

 **Hinata Diaries of Wave**

 **Part 1**

 **Set in Chapter 1 For The Good of the Village Wave Arc**

* * *

I was alone, seen as failure by all, my family, father, and sister they all hated me the failure of an heiress, the shame of the clan and I thought they were right. I believed their words and truly thought I was a failure I wanted to run, to flee to escape. But then you came and since that day you inspired me, showed me the way, I always gave up and took the wrong path but you showed me right path, one that I didn't walk down in fear and shame but one I walked down with pride.

Your smile saved me and since then as I watched you struggle a fate far worse than mine, I learned to be strong, I admired you and eventually I wanted to walk beside you.

But it never happened, though you made me stronger and gave me courage; but I could never take the final step and help you like you helped me. That is until then I heard your voice and wanted to hear more, the voice that never failed to make me laugh the voice that always made me smile. I got closer and closer and stumbled through the door, giggling at your silly antics.

I stared into your deep blue eyes a perfect mix of light and dark, trapped in your gaze, to me your eyes more beautiful than sapphire, no more beautiful than anything else. But it wasn't just your eyes it was what they showed, they call the eyes the door to the soul and that was what I thought was most beautiful. The reason why you were so beautiful to me was because in eyes I saw the saddens and suffering you've been through, but in the darkness a light shown full of so much strength, so much courage and so much willingness to give and care.

I admire you, because you stayed so bright in the darkness, and as I looked into your eyes I remembered when I first met you. You saved me when I was unable to fight, NO! When I was unwilling to fight, I took the bullies abuse and apologised, not just for the ice cream I spilled back then, but for everything. I blamed myself for everything, my loving mother's death, the lost of my father's love, the loss of my little sister, the loss of my uncle and filling my brother's soul with hate.

I blamed myself for all of it I believed I deserved to suffer and accepted my fate. But then you came you draw their wrath, you turned their attention from me a stranger to you. You stood there young and sprightly, bold and unafraid as you told them to leave me alone.

I couldn't believe what I saw back then the person I was told to avoid at all cost, the one who I was told was beneath me and would only cause me trouble.

You protected me, defended me and fought for me when I wouldn't even fight for myself. When they attacked and hurt you, you didn't back down, you stood back up and accepted their challenge. You failed to make a bushin and even though they laughed at you, despite your failure you still charged and fought to protect me. You were outnumbered three to one and still fought to protect me, I could have helped I was stronger and more skilled than them, but I just watched as you were beaten and bloodied like the failure I was. I watched as they took pleasure in your pain, and I didn't do anything to save the young boy, no man that put himself in harm's way for me.

As my guardian arrived, I was pulled back, I tried to protest, wanting to help the boy who saved me, using more strength than I ever had. But I was dragged despite my attempts and watched as we left you there that day to your fate. But it wasn't because I was forced I could have done more than I could of ran to you and helped despite what he said, but I didn't because I was a coward scared to upset a family that cares less for me than a total stranger did.

I continued to watch as you stumble through the village and in a lonely life of mischief and antics, as you took their jeers, their taunts and their accusations. I saw the one thing they didn't that you were indomitable, that you will not be torn down, that you will show them you existed, that you were alive and you mattered.

I watched in awe at how little you had, how despite being worse off than I could ever be, you easily showed so much pride and your ability to want to protect those who only mocked you and caused you pain.

I admired you and was able to get through my own life thanks to you, because you who were dealt a fate far hard then mine never gave up. Over the years I watched your pranks and how you annoyed the teachers leaving a legacy of laughter, but I knew the truth they were to show a point, that you needed to be recognised. Because the claims you made weren't just that, I believe in the bottom of my heart that you will one day be the one who protects them as they sleep that you will achieve your dream and be the Hokage.

As I came back to the present I felt like I was being cruelly jested upon by some deity, for giving me such a weak heart and even weaker sprite, because even all these years I couldn't even talk to you then approach you and thank you for that day. I couldn't let you know how much I like you.

You offered me a hand with an earnest and warm toothy smile, I cursed as my world faded to black then, because still till that day, despite my desperation to talk to you to reach out to you and be your friend I still couldn't stay conscious in your presence.

But unlike the times before this will be the turning point and thanks to that twist of fate I will finally be able to tell you how I really feel. And stand by your side and be there for you like you were for me **Naruto-Kun.**

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Naruto Diaries of Wave Part 1

**Disclaimer** **I don't own Naruto or the fanfic** **"** **For The Good of the Village Wave Arc"**

* * *

 **Naruto Diaries of Wave**

 **Part 1**

 **Set in Chapter 1 For The Good of the Village Wave Arc**

* * *

I was always alone, no one acknowledged me, nor cared for me, no one loved me I was all alone. But then you came you stumbled into my life and changed it forever; it was an accident a chance of fate that you came to me.

You stumbled into the room, falling to the floor, but more than that into my life. I saw you as weird, dark and timid back then I watched as you entered and offered you my hand to help when you fell.

You stared into my eyes and I stared back, even though you never talked to me back then and always seemed scared and acted like everyone else.

But there was a difference, a difference between you and the villagers. Whenever you looked away from me it wasn't in disgust and hate, but most importantly, it was your eyes, they were different and I don't mean how they lack pupils and were pale lavender, no the biggest difference was that your eyes sparkled.

Sparkled with an unknown emotion one that I never saw in anyone else, when I looked into your eyes I knew that you were different from the rest that you didn't hate me like the rest. But I couldn't understand it back then the emotion that was so foreign to me. When you stumbled in you started me down a path and taught me what that emotion was.

I watched back then as you turned red and faint, and as clueless as I always been I thought you were sick oh how wrong I was. I remember assuming that all girls were weird, but only when our new adventure was over did my ignorance end and I will understand that emotion and realise that it was truly all I ever wanted.

And that it was you who always gave it me so freely **Hinata-Chan**

* * *

 **Authors Note**

Yes I know this chapter is very, very short, because Naruto literal had no screen time compared to Hinata in the first chapter, but I needed to add it in to introduce Naruto and how he first felt about Hinata when he saw her.


	3. Hinata Diaries of Wave Part 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the fanfic "For The Good of the Village Wave Arc"**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Ok one thing someone sent me a review saying that I was one of those guys who ships NaruHina and then changes to the **** pairing, you know who I mean and who you are, I am a diehard Naruto and Hinata fan, and yes the "For the Good of Village Final" is really heartbreaking story but damn it trust the god damn authors, if they say they are NaruHina fan then they will not change or at least give you a warning if they do.

* * *

 **Hinata Diaries of Wave**

 **Part 2**

 **Set in Chapter 2 For The Good of the Village Wave Arc**

* * *

I hate it when fans losses trust in the authors that work so hard to write as stories for them because of some drama, trust them they won't disappoint you in the end.

I remember waking up to the sound of your voice, asked myself if that was your voice as I woke up. I felt something covering me like a blanket it was thick and slightly cumbersome, but it was warm and felt safe, I noticed the faint scent of something masculine and ramen. When I looked down I saw your jacket, a blaze of orange with a hint of blue and white collar covering me. As I thought it was your jacket I had to stifle a squeal pressing the jacket close to my mouth practically suffocating myself in it to ensure I didn't make a noise. My eyes rolled in pleasure as I inhaled your scent it smelt of energy and masculine and it smelled so nice. As I was enjoying one of my dreams the jacket fell from mouth allowing everyone to hear me sigh dreamily, alerting everyone to my awakening.

As they announced I was a wake my eyes widen as when I realised I made myself the centre of attention and especially yours as you stared at me with such intensity then. As they asked if I was alright I bunched the jacket closer to my nose, hiding myself making feel safe and comfortable as I inhaled more of your scent.

I remember your Sensei joking about chopping off my head as I stared in fear as my world grew dark once again, my head dizzy as it all faded away.

I started to stir again mewling, I heard the noise of large taps that brought me back, when I awoke I blushed realising I fainted twice in front of my team who I'm supposed to protect on the mission and more importantly you. I worried about what you would think about having me on your team, crazy I know but I was afraid that you will reject me and see me as failure.

I thought I was embarrassment to my clan, but instead of rejecting me like they did you came up to me and happy I was okay, you didn't think less of me despite what I just did, I found how you can just ignore my faults amazing. Even more so when you made fun of yourself, saying how you I should only bop my head after falling out of a tree like you and that you did it as many times as chasing the Daimyo's cat. I found that funny and was happy you went out the way to make me happy as I brought your jacket closer to me to stifle a laugh and gave you a nod of acknowledgement.

When you grinned eagerly at me and exclaimed that we'll show the client, I looked away unable to maintain that look of such positive self-assurance in my abilities, such infallible security like yours that I admire so much about you. All I could do then was give a modest shrug, losing the joy I held from having you so close to me. I was unable to openly admit the faith you had in me that I would not fail, because I believed I would, I always did, I couldn't believe in your words so easily, I am truly sorry that they were wasted on me.

But even then you still believed going on how good I was to be on your team, as you mentioned the accident and got in to a heated argument with your team I couldn't help but giggle as I watched what was just another day for you and your team. My team never got into heated exchanges like this they treated me like family and were protective of me. I found it interesting how your team interacted and wanted to see more of your team's dynamics that were presented to me then.

I couldn't wait to see more but unfortunately or fortunately, I got more then I bargained for as you warped your arm around me, as you said I would agree with you, I realised you were holding me. You told me to call Sasuke a Teme as you snickered in to my ear, though I loved the invasion of you in my personal space I couldn't take it.

I remember embarrassedly shirking more in to your precious jacket, even going as far as throwing it over my head, my legs curled into a tight ball as I turned away from you. I know I over reacted a bit, Okay a lot but you didn't know what you did to me, with you so close I couldn't take it I just couldn't, I couldn't breathe, think I couldn't do anything then with you so close.

When the Hokage called me I shot up and caught my breath and much to my dismay gave you your jacket back knowing I couldn't keep it as much as I wanted. But the wide grin you gave me that made my heart thump made it worth it.

I watched in pain as you complemented your teammate only to receive cold words, that hurt you but what hurt me the most then was that you openly thought she was pretty. Back then I asked myself why it surprised me as I belittled myself and thought the plant would have had a better chance being your friend then me. I would have done anything to just have you sit with me back then, it was silly I wasn't able to tell you how handsome I thought you were, or that your eyes were the most beautiful blue I saw and I couldn't even thank you for protecting me all those years ago. The thoughts of you put a smile back on my lips making the pain go away at how you defended me so bravely back then filled my mind as I hid my smile behind my fists.

When I was asked how my teammates were doing I was able to say it without stuttering and was rewarded with a supportive grin from you that made me blush.

As I peeked around the corner I had a hand on my heart as I watched your teammate insult you after you asked her out, it hurt me that you asked her out but how she threatened you and then insulted you calling you ugly, short, stupid, annoying loud baka and that she would never go out with you. What I thought was worse she told you to be more like Sasuke when you were already perfect. You were handsome with your whiskers, your short height made you look cute, your loud voice didn't annoy me it filled me with the warmth and courage you exhaled, though you may not have book smarts you have street smarts that are much more useful. Yes, to me you were perfect.

As I watched you around the corner I put my hand to my heart hoping to undo the knot of pain that grew tighter as I watched your tears form and heart break at your teammate's outburst. I bit my lip in frustration wanting to call out to you then, to help, but I couldn't I didn't know what to say no I was just too scared to say it. I wanted to tell you that every word I heard I felt the pain as if they were my own. I couldn't though like all the times I saw you suffering before I couldn't do a thing to help. I heard those same words though not as loud towards me from brother and father but to me they could crumble my will and feelings with only a glance and a few words. It amazed me how you could just take it so much and get back up.

You popped out of nowhere and surprise me I backed away into a table knocking the lamp and bowl that was on it. I felt ashamed there you were seeing if I was ok but all I could do was cause more trouble, I couldn't face you, I turned away from you in shame and trembled and whimpered as I awaited, for you to insult me, mock me or even tell me to move and let a real Hyuga do the work. Oh how wrong I was back then, as I waited I only heard furniture moving. When I looked back at you in amazement and watched as you put everything I messed up back into place, instead of insulting me you were fixing my mistakes. When you offered me a smile I could only turn away in fear feeling like you should shout at me for having to clean up my mess. But I should've have known you would never do such a thing you, my fears were unfounded born from the abuse of my cold hearted family, abuse you know all too well and would never commit yourself.

You offered me kind words apologising for my mistake thinking you were at fault when it was all me. You gave a friendly smile and winced as you cut yourself, you were in pain because of me, as you left I watched you leave looking dejectedly like I always do you hid your hand and pain from me like you do when the villagers persecute you. I didn't want you to leave I wanted to help you, to call out to you, thinking of only helping you I called your name in high whisper.

As you turned to me I panicked not realising that I actual did it that I called your name, but I had nothing I wanted to say I didn't know how to help. Then I remembered something, rushing through my pockets I found what I searched for, in a bow I offered you medicine I made hoping to make up for the pain I caused you. You took it from me curiously and sniffed it asking almost suspiciously what it was as you told me it smelled of salt and flowers. I felt bad that you didn't trust me then, but I never gave you a reason to do so always hiding and watching as you suffered. I was able to stammer out a response that it was medicine but you ended up having to finish for me, I cursed that I couldn't even help you properly.

As you applied it curiously I felt afraid when you winced in pain thinking I messed up in some way. But when you smiled and I watched the cut disappear in seconds, when you praised me for it I was happy never having really been praised by others beside my team before who did it more out of obligation then genuine praise. But when I looked into your sparkling eyes as you thanked me I knew you truly meant it. As you offered it back I waved my hand frantically telling you keep it because I could make more. I wanted you to keep it, helping you in some small way truly made me happy. But I could barely finish my sentence my breath was caught as my heart beat speed, as you were so happy at me I wasn't ready for your approval then.

You asked in awe if I truly made it getting closer allowing me a full view of your majestic blue eyes as you thanked me with all your might, in a way I never seen you before as you praised me even more. I was proud when you said that you could never do stuff like that, feeling delighted that you thought so highly of me. The way you looked at me radiating sincerity blinded me in way that made my soul sing, just like it always did when you were around. I could honestly say that that moment was one of the nicest ones I had and one I shall never forget, because it was the first time you truly spoke with me properly and complimented me.

Your started to ask me something then in excitement but it died down way to soon and you gave look that seemed like what you were about to say was worthless that you were worthless when your worth the world to me.

You said I wouldn't have been interested in eating with you, when you were far from the truth if you hadn't turned away you would have seen me node with all my strength. Back then I wanted nothing more than to be your friends and eating with you was one of my greatness dreams. You thanked me again and I scrambled to my feet giving a small whine desperate to be with you, to accept your offer. I was happy when I got your attention, when you looked at me curiously but I felt so embarrassed as I fidgeted my fingers in knots and heat went to my cheeks, my eyes were wide trying to express my feelings for you how much I wanted to be with you, how much I admired you with what I couldn't with say words.

When you asked me doubtful if I wanted to eat with you I nodded with all my might, I watched in almost slow motion as your lips curled in to a glowing smile your eyes beaming with utter delight. As I watched your beautiful smile I was thrilled that you were doing it towards me and thought hopelessly that I would eat ramen with you every day to make you smile at me like that again and again, wishing with all my might that it would happen.

You rolled your eyes playfully telling me to join you and I did just that delighted to be walking with you. I could feel myself blushing as I walked by you my eyes towards the ground. As I got as close to you as I dared to, When I looked at you your eyes look at me deeply and carefully, I questioned why they had to be so blue as I swore I could see your very soul, it looked so vulnerable, so unshielded and I asked again how you can be so caring when you are hurt by others so easily, was it because you were brave and stronger in sprite then me than anyone for that matter. Now I know you're so strong because you had to be you had no chose if you wanted to get through your life and pain.

You said my name so softly like I meant everything to you as you reached a hand up to me an amused and playful smile on your face. I thought back then you were going to touch me thoughts of you kissing me went through my head as I thought again and again that I wasn't ready but delighted at the thought of you kissing me. When you took a petal from my hair and showed it to me I paled that I was wrong about you wanting to touch me, but I was overcome with pleasure when you told me you thought I was pretty.

I was so confused and thankful when you made feel the butterflies in my stomach instead of making me worried. As you continued to talk I walked by you patiently, happy to hear whatever you wanted me to, I was in heaven at the thought of having dinner with you and it felt like we've been friends forever. I squealed mentally then thankful to have overcome a hurdle and finally talk with you.

I was thinking positive then and hoped with all my heart that we would be able to be friends, but instead one of my greatest dreams came true as we became so much more **Naruto-Kun.**


	4. Naruto Diaries of Wave Part 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the fanfic "For The Good of the Village Wave Arc"**

* * *

 **Naruto Diaries of Wave**

 **Part2**

 **Set in Chapter 2 The Good of the Village Wave Arc**

* * *

After you fainted, I gave you my jacket wanting to keep you warm and I felt guilty that you fainted, I don't know exactly why I did it, it just felt natural to help you, you were always kind to me and never insulted or hurt me like everyone else did. I wanted help you because of that, but I couldn't help but feel like it was more than that but I never truly knew what it was until now. We were introduced to our client a drunken old man; as soon as he came in and insulted me and told me I had a dumb face. My Sensei held me back when I tried to beat him and knock some sense into him.

But I was stopped from showing him just what the future Hokage could do. After Sensei announced you were awake, I stopped the taunting of drunken old man, it all just became irrelevant as I turned to you wanting to make sure you were alright.

I vaguely remember shrugging off my Sensei's grip as I made my way to you everything else seemed so trivial back then I just wanted to make sure you were alright.

As I turned to you, I found you cute as your eyes widened, and watched as Sensei asked if you were alright, you gave him a timed reply, looking so cute as you hid behind my jacket. Sensei made a joke about chopping off your head for spying on the old man; I thought it was funny, even more so as I heard Iruka-Sensei lectured him for scaring you at the time. But my thoughts of laughter died when I saw how scared you were as you fell boneless to the floor. A part of me wanted to laugh at my Sensei's humour, but even more so I wanted to know why you would take him so seriously back then. As I looked at you at the time I asked myself they wouldn't really take your head off for it, I questioned worried for your safety not wanting to you to get hurt even then especially for something so stupid.

I asked Sensei if you will be okay, wanting you safe, not wanting to see you get hurt, wanting to protect you like I always did. It wasn't because I thought you were weak, I admit you looked fragile and vulnerable as you laid on the floor, but it was more than that I wanted to protect from the bottom of my heart even then before we became so close.

I learned a lot about you as we waited for you to wake up I found out that you were really strong ninth in our class I was Iruka-Sensei, no surprise really. I know now just how awesome you are, so don't let anybody tell you otherwise.

When we were told you were put on probation for states of panic, fainting spells and a bunch other stuff I was worried I hated how they were going to throw you away because of your faults. What tick me off the most during the explanation was that you were compared to your teammates about how much progress you made. I would never have admitted it then, but I saw myself as the weakest one on the team far behind the rest. I was the dead last and I hated the thought of you losing your ninja status because your teammates were doing better. Even though I didn't know you well back then I could tell that you tried really hard like me, get to where you are today, your no failure you never were.

When I found out your own father requested it, I was pissed and disgusted with him, I never had parents, but even I know there supposed to support and believe in their children. The fact that your own father would be willing to do that made me sick; I asked how he could do that, not understanding how he could do that to his own daughter.

When Iruka-Sensei told us it was because you failed missions I hated the man even more, instead of trying to support and protect you he was throwing you away for failing. You have nothing to worry about, I mean look at me I failed tones but I still became an awesome shinobi and will be the future Hokage. And unlike me you passed the graduation on your first try, I failed it three times so you're guaranteed to be a great ninja. You just need to believe in yourself like I do and never give up, and no matter what I will always support you. It wasn't your fault nobody didn't in you and support you like they should, but now that's changed because I'll always be here for you.

All the talking confused me then, but I knew one thing it wasn't your fault, everyone was treating you wrong and putting you down when you do nothing but try hard you just needed help. The Teme said something that irritated me even more, he said you deserved it that you were liability, that your father was right to pull you if that was the example you would set for your clan. I told him straight you needed our help and I was determined to give it. Your clan has nothing to do with it just ignore them there blind and can't see how great you really are like I can.

I challenged him and told him we got Kakashi-Sensei, me and you knowing that despite what they say you will be more reliable then Teme was and I was right.

I was shocked when Kakashi-Sensei agreed with him, I lost a lot of respect for him when he put you down in front of me and told me our life's are on the line. I considered his words understanding his point, but even so I was disgusted as I told him that that doesn't give anyone the right to throw you way and reminded him of the words he told us we're shinobi, we don't leave our comrades behind and anyone who does is trash. That was the first and really only lesson he taught us, but I took it to heart and wasn't going to leave you behind in your time of need.

We were told why you were coming with us on the mission it was a chance to get experience away from your shielding teammate since they were stopping you from developing. See, it wasn't your fault Kiba and Shino were just as bad not believing in you and trusting you.

I mean I know team seven isn't the ideal team, and even if the Teme is a jerk I trust him to have my back and even though he never said he'll have mine and Sakura-Chan too. Even though I want to protect you and spoil you like those two I know you're strong and can take care of yourself. I can understand their desire to keep you out of danger, but they need to trust and believe in you just as much as you do them. I will always believe and trust you, though I'm still going to spoil you rotten when I can.

I was bit confused as to what it all meant then but the Teme offered up an explanation and basically told me you were getting a seconded chance, though I didn't like the tone he said it in, but I was happy when I found out we would be helping you and was eager to get started then.

After that the drunken old man was called back in and you awaked, I smiled at you glad to see you were alright. I told you that you're only supposed to faint after you hit your head, hoping to encourage you I even went as far as making fun of myself. I was delighted when your eyes showed humour and you pulled my jacket to your mouth, giving us a nod and acknowledged what we said. You looked cute how you hid behind my jacket, though I still felt bad for scaring you.

Remember telling you we would show the drunken old man, how it's done, eagerly wanting your approval for some reason back then, for some reason your approval meant more to me than anything else even then. I know now why it was because you always acknowledged me even though I never acknowledged you, but now I know and acknowledge you more than anyone else.

But instead of encouraging you like I wanted to your pretty eyes lost their joy, I was curious as to why and frustrated that you were so sensitive, so closed off I thought you were a dark weirdo back then and I hate myself for it now, not understanding you and thinking about you like that being so ignorant to your feelings I was no different from the villagers that persecute me. But I truly thought you had pretty eyes when you hid your smile behind my jacket, it made me happy knowing I was making you happy even though you hid it when you had no need to.

I was stopped before I could ask more questions, but didn't mind agreeing you looked like you needed some space then and I went on to say how good you were to be joining our team and after hearing about you I know it was true, after all you were on a team with the future Hokage.

As I augured with my team just another day for me and avoided angering Sakura-Chan more, I heard you giggle I was happy you did it, to me you sounded really beautiful even though I did it know why you did it then but I liked hearing it and wanted to hear more.

I put my arm around you as I asked if you agreed with me, I don't know why I did it, it just seemed natural to be close to you and act so friendly to you, even though I hardly knew you then. I encouraged you to call him a Teme as I snickered in your ear wanting to hear you agree with me. But I was shocked and felt bad as I watched you shrink more into my jacket and even threw it over your head, your legs curled and you turned away from me in fright. I felt stupid and terrible back then I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to make you more comfortable and get you to open up to me more. After that I decided to be more careful not wanting to keep making matters worse for you anymore. When I saw you like that I wanted to comfort you as it reminded me of the many nights where I was like that myself, all alone in my bed trying to hide from the world.

We were all taken by surprised and proud when Kakashi-Sensei asked you about your team you didn't stutter once and I gave you a grin proud that you did it. See you can speak your mind you just need to be confident and believe in yourself like I do.

As we walked out and I was rejected by Sakura-Chan again, I saw you looking sad and almost in pain I asked if you were ok ignorant to why you seemed as hurt as I was. Only now know that it was because you felt my pain because you cared for me, and that you as have gone through the same pain as me from your own damn family no less.

When I approached, I surprised you again and all I could do was watch as you retreated from me. You knocked into a table, knocking over the lamp and bowel on it. I back then I was sad and angry with myself seeing you so sacred of me, as you pulled your hood up and turned away. No matter how hard I tried then I can never do anything right you were no different, as I watched you trembling and whimpering. I chided myself for hurting you again, all I ever did back then was scare or hurt you because of my ignorance you suffered so much. No matter how hard I apologise it will never be enough to make up for it, if I was more sensitive I could have spared you from so much pain back then. But I will make it up to you from now on I promise and I never go back on my word because that's my nindo my ninja way.

After that I focused on putting the lamp and bowel back not wanting to cause any more damage and when you calmed down and looked at me again I gave you a friendly smile hoping to calm you down but instead you looked away in fright. I sighed then not liking the fact I kept making you more scared of me even after you were always so good to me.

I apologised for scaring you, trying to explain that I just wanted to cheer you up but I stopped not wanting to make matters worse, I told you to never mind and that I bother everybody believing it was true I'm always a bother annoying someone Sakura-Chan, the villagers and even you. As I picked up the glass I made small talk hoping to ease you a bit and gave you a smile but cut my fingers on the glass.

I didn't care and told you that I needed to be more careful knowing I can be clumsy and hoping if I mention my faults you would ease up and let me get close. But it didn't work and I got up to leave feeling dejected that you didn't want me around. I was hoping we could be friends and get along, but in the end, I was annoyance to you it shouldn't have been a surprise everyone hates me, but it hurt because I ended up messing up and hurting the only one who ever showed me kindness, and though I didn't know it then acknowledgement and so much more too.

You took me by surprise then when you called me using the honorific no less, I questioned you and watched as you panicked searching for something as you found what you were looking for and held it out to me in a bow which made feel weird. I was nothing special and there was no reason for you to bow to me. I took the container you held out and smelled it, I liked how it smelled of salt and flowers, but I didn't know what it was I questioned you for it and received a surprised I never expected.

As you stammered out it was medicine I finished it since you were having trouble I asked if it was for cuts, I was curious and suspicious never having received a gift let alone have anyone care if I was hurt. Usually people are happy I'm hurt. You nodded and I took a bit cautiously I feel really bad now about not trusting you but it was so new to me having someone care for me, but my mistrust was unwanted as I put some over my cut and felt it sting however it quickly went away with smoke as the cut disappeared. I smiled and told you how awesome it was, never having healed that fast before, I offered it back and thanked you, but you surprised me again when you told me not only I could keep it but that you made something so amazing. People called me the most unpredictable ninja but I kept being surprised and learning new things about you then.

I asked if you made this in awe forgetting to keep my distance again as I looked into your beautiful eyes and told you how amazing you are, knowing I could never do something like that. I told you how I failed to even make mud once, and thanked you with all my might. I was delighted that you gave me something you made yourself, I never received gifts from somebody let alone homemade ones and it made me so happy someone cared.

As I basked in the feeling of warmth your gift gave me I thought about asking you to ramen but I stopped remembering Sakura-Chan's words and how worthless it would be since I'm not like Sasuke. I said you wouldn't be interested in eating ramen with me truly believing you would have way more important things to do than eat ramen with the village pariah, I was stupid then not knowing how much you really wanted to be my friend. When I thanked you and got up to leave I heard a whine escapes your lips as you scrambled to your feet and I turned watching as you fidgeted, your checks a rosy red.

I didn't understand why you seemed so sad and desperate; I couldn't understand how you truly felt. I asked anyway thinking your answer would be no. When you nodded your head with all your might yes, I was never happier finally able to eat with someone else and not on my own. I rolled my eyes to encourage you to join me and was happy when you did just that and shuffled closer to me.

I stared at you intently and smiled as I said your name softly and reached up as you stared wide eyed at me. I find it funny now that I know why you were doing it. I picked a potpourri out of your indigo locks and showed it to you as I told you I thought you looked prettier without it. I just did that on instinct and said you were pretty you brought something out of me I didn't know I had.

I started telling you about my childhood and how I meet the old man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame, finally happy to have opened up your shell, but more so I was opening up to you to like I did with no one else before and hoping beyond hope we would become friends back then.

But It wasn't just a friend you would become, no you would become so much more to me **Hinata-Chan**


	5. Hinata Diaries of Wave Part 3

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the fanfic "For The Good of the Village Wave Arc"**

 **Hinata Diaries of Wave**

 **Part 3**

 **Set in Chapter 3 The Good of the Village Wave Arc**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This is entirely me and I don't know if **Mistress** if going to continue her story, I would say yes since she told me she will finish, but that was ages a go, I don't know anything about now. So stop asking.

And this fic is mostly just to give people a look into Hinata and Naruto's mind during the events and interactions they had concerning each other in "For The Good of the Village Wave Arc"

* * *

When you took me out for lunch, I was so happy I couldn't help, but think of it like a date even though you had no interest in me like that back then.

When you introduce me to Ayame and Teuchi, I was happy to meet people you cared about and could tell from how adamantly you spoke to about them that they were almost like family to you. You smiled so sincerely as you spoke about the two, one that I almost never see on you and I felt joy in my heart that you had people who cared about you like I do and saw just how great you really are.

You talked to me so freely as if we were always friends, you made me smile so easily, I was scared to talk afraid I would say or do something to ruin the moment and make you hate me like I always do. So as you admittedly talked I just offered a short yes or no and the occasional nod, but I had never been happier than when I was with you at the time. You brought more joy and happiness in my life than anyone else feelings that have been more or less vacant from me since my mother died. But with only a few small words you brought the colour to my world that I missed for so long.

As I watched you guzzle down you ramen I couldn't help, but be happy seeing how such a simple food brought you so much joy, though I could understand why as I tasted the food for the first time, though not as good as cinnamon rolls, the meal was one of the best I ever had especially with you there.

I listened intently as you talked about your dreams and goals, how you would because an elite ninja and make history and became the greatest Hokage. I truly believed from the bottom of my heart you would do it and admired how you had so much confidence in yourself to make your dream come true.

You asked some questions that I felt uncomfortable with, but you quickly changed the subject I don't know if it was because you noticed how I felt, but I like to believe that you did and wanted make me feel more comfortable.

Not surprising you switch to my favourite subject just how great you are, I loved how just kept talking about yourself with such confidence and admired how much faith you had yourself. But you weren't arrogant or conceited you didn't believe most of the things you said and exaggerated a bit, but you did it to bring yourself up and boost your own confidence rather than show off, though you did like showing off too, you didn't think yourself better than others nor did you look down upon others. You knew what you were really like and wanted to improve yourself, you boasted not to show off, but because that's the person you wanted to become and wanted to motivate yourself and remind you of your goal.

You spoke about how successful you and your team were, but you surprised me when you also mentioned your failures and mishaps, you always tried to hide them and not let them get you down. But here you were admitting them all to me and it made me happy and feel better about my own failings.

When you mentioned your teammate I felt bad, the girl that you had feelings for that wasn't me, I know I didn't deserve to feel that way, but I just couldn't help it. I felt jealous of the girl that had your attention and didn't appreciate it and even hurting you because of it. As you mentioned your pink haired teammate I lost my appetite as the noodles in my mouth and bowl just seemed to lose their flavour. I finally had your attention, but you talked about the one person I didn't want to hear from you, but I know you didn't mean to make me feel that way you were just trying to give me good time unaware of what I felt for you, of what I wanted to tell you, but didn't. But even then you tried to make me feel better able to tell that I was upset and now that you know my feelings, you don't bring her up anymore, you understand and consider my feelings when we talk. I'm still afraid that you may like her even now when you only look at me and me alone, but when we're together all my uncertainty's disappeared from the way you look at me, in the way you speak to me and only me.

Before I knew it time had flown by and unfortunately it was time to head back, but you made me fall for you even more as you escorted me home. It made me dream about this being our first date as I walked by your side like I always wanted, looking at you from the corner of my eyes as I imaged this being our first date. But it wasn't even so the way you acted and your concern made me so happy and hoped we would go on a proper date one day.

As we arrived you seemed impressed by my house, which I found cute how you seemed to be so amazed by what you saw. I noticed the guards give us a look of curiosity and as well as the dismissals I always received from my clan.

I was sad over our time together being over and bowed to you and thanked you from the bottom of my heart for letting me eat with you, it was truly the happiest time of my life. When you answered with anytime, I looked forward to doing this again and hoped it would be so. I started to think about telling you how much it meant to me, even about being brave and giving you a kiss as thank you, but then the compound doors opened up and I became scared as my father showed up, giving me that aloof glare he always has when he looks at me. I went to him feeling scared as I got closer to him and what he would say and I was sad that our time together was over.

The next day I was the first to arrive and was surprised to see your incapacitated teammate arrive, despite how I felt I gave her a wave and greeting and asked how she felt. I couldn't be rude to her just because I was jealous, especially with how much you liked her.

I felt so angry when she mentioned your other teammate and could only talk about his safety and that it would be tragic if something happened to him. She just said that you were good for nothing and that you would only get in his way and asked me to keep you out of his way and make sure you didn't cause any problems. I wanted to shout tell her how much better you were then your damn teammate how you wouldn't get in the way, but I decided decorum and polite answers were for the best so I told her I'll do my best for her team, both you and your teammate.

That seemed to quell her you unwarranted worry and she started talking to me, about everything most about her precious crush and how he would realise how wonderful she was and return her feelings I tried to listen as best I could, but ended up drowning her out and felt a bit sorry for your other teammate, at least I would have if he didn't treat you just as bad as she did.

But once again, she just couldn't help, but insult you, she went on about how she and your other teammate would have to help you when you are last remain genin, how they endure you and you could never lead people, that you would get someone killed someday. She offered me a biscuit and I thanked her for it, but on the inside I was fuming about how she treated you and how you will become Hokage someday and thinking anything else would be foolish. I kept my mind on other things unsure how you could put up with her abuse so much.

Despite how I felt I helped her when your other teammate arrived and couldn't help, but compare her to you with how pushy she could be about thing she wanted. But you were never as pushy as her, you never forced yourself on her like she does and respected her personal space. But as I watched the whole thing I couldn't help, but think that was why you liked her, because she was out going like you were and I chewed my lip miserably at the thought.

When I realised the time after everyone arrived, I was worried about you, but when you came running down the street your equipment and tools scattering about as you ran, I couldn't help the giggle that came out of me.

When your teammates complained and you gave a silly excuse about a black cat crossing your way I just shook my head and smiled, it was so like you.

As your sensei started talking to you, I was already moving to help you pick up the things you dropped, wanting to help you out. I picked up your shuriken and kunai, a shirt that I folded and neatly tucked under your arm and the other sock to the only survivor from you journey here. As I picked up your things, I couldn't help, but think I was acting like a wife cleaning up after her husband and with that thought when I got to a pair of boxers my vision darkened and I embarrassingly passed out again.

When I woke up I could feel someone helping me and when I came back I realised it was you, you rubbed my head in worry as you checked if I was ok, I shot straight up and squeaked as I told you I was alright.

When my father and Hanabi-Chan arrived, I was surprised. When my little sister arrived and stood in front of me, I couldn't understand why they came here. When she ordered me to not embarrass the clan I was devastated as she humiliated me not just in public, but more importantly in front of the person I admired most. As I watched them leave I couldn't help, but think that they acted like a real father and daughter. I took a breath to cleanse my soul and troubles and put a brave face on as I looked towards you and was happy to see you didn't seem to think less of me after what happened. I apologised for the interruption and we went on our way, but not before you pink haired teammate seemed fit to insult you again.

You argued with your teammate as soon as we left and when your Sensei scolded for not watching the client, you declared you would scout head, bouncing from one shadowy area to the next and gave us the all clear and then went off again. I giggled at you and shook my head at your antics think you really are silly, but I loved how you were and enjoyed your antics my troubles from home long forgotten.

As I spotted enemy's and was ordered to watch the client with you, I went to stop your argument with your teammate. As I made my way over I was worried and distressed over the ninja I saw ahead, you went to ask me a question, but stopped as you seemed to notice my state.

I needed to get you to follow me so I made a message about your pink haired teammate having a message for you as I pinched your sleeve. It hurt having to mention her to get your attention even more so when you followed me so easily, I made up a lie about her liking ramen just as much as you and that she wanted to know your favourites as well. Though the last bit was more because I wanted to know what your favourite flavours were.

As we passed and I was asked to check, on the ninja we passed, I was happy you seemed impressed with my Byakugan. I felt bad we had to keep it from you what we were doing even more so when you asked what it was about and that you seemed upset when you were left out of the loop when you didn't insult your teammate back.

When your Sensei said that the enemy could assassinate one of our own you gave him a chuckle and replied that it would be bad, but it seemed broken compared to how you usually are and I could easily see the false confidence you were putting up.

As your Sensei summoned a dog to send a message back home, he asked for one of the treats I kept with me for my teammates dog Akamaru and when I mentioned them you spoke up about them too. We started to talk about them as we moved on, speaking about my teammates was easy to do.

That was the first real conversation we had and I hoped back then we would become closer and closer and in the end, we did I got to learn so much more about you and help you like I always wanted to, seeing the sides of you that you always kept hidden from others, that you showed to me and no one else **Naruto-Kun.**


	6. Naruto Diaries of Wave Part 3

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the fanfic "For The Good of the Village Wave Arc"**

 **Naruto Diaries of Wave**

 **Part 3**

 **Set in Chapter 3 The Good of the Village Wave Arc**

* * *

When we went on our outing you were always shy and kept to yourself, you only answered with yes or no, nodding here and there which I thought was shame because you had a beautiful voice. Back then you hardly spoke to me, but every so often you would give a small smile, that I found cute and soon came to love. You kept your hands close to your mouth whenever you looked like you were going to speak, like you were afraid of the words you would speak or the sounds you would make. While I thought you weird, I enjoyed your company and I noticed some things that I never did before then, you weren't put off by my personality or whenever I spontaneously declared I would be Hokage, in fact you seemed to genuinely enjoy how I was, which never happened until then.

As I guzzled down my ramen I watched you daintily pick at your own and how your cheeks glowed with inner pleasantry that I enjoyed watching and I was so happy seeing you enjoying yourself and now I know who you were happy spending time with me, in a way I guess that could be called our first date.

I talked to you about my dream, how it would become history in the making and I will be one of Konoha elite shinobi. I liked how you didn't just dismiss me like others did and though you never voiced it, I felt as if you believed I could do it. Now I know that you really do believe in me, something I was blind to back then. But one thing bugged me back then, you always avoid your own dreams and never talked about what you wanted to do with your life. I hope that now we are closer you will tell me what you want in your life because I want to see you happy and live your dreams.

As I poked questions at you, I could tell that you were sensitive to some of the stuff I brought up and changed the topic, not wanting to ruin the moment we were having because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut.

I made sure to mention my team since we were a team after all, though I made sure I mention all our team's successes and mishaps, things I would normally hid and deny because I wanted to show you that it was ok to fail and you didn't need to be perfect.

As I talked about my team to you then, I noticed you had trouble whenever I mentioned Sakura and I feel so stupid now for it, never seeing why you felt that way. You had every right to be upset, it was no wonder it seemed that the very mention of my pink haired teammate caused you to lose your appetite. I'm sorry for putting you through that, I unintentionally hurt you back then always bringing up the one person you didn't want to hear me talk about. Back then for the life of me, I couldn't understand why you did that, but now I know why and I'm going to avoid talking about her, even though you and I know now that you're the only one for me.

As it got late, I decided to walk you home, after all it was the gentlemanly thing to do, you always seemed to be dreaming of something, off in a faraway place as your foot took a step next to the other as we walked home that night.

As we walked I was surprised as everything changed and became so new, even more so as I saw what looked like guards. I still don't know or understand much about you, but I can't wait to learn it all.

The guards gave me the same look, I got my entire life a polite dismissal as if I shouldn't have been there at all.

Though those thoughts flew from my mind as you bowed to me, I was as you didn't and questioned why, but the words you said as you thanked me or at least what managed to hear over my shock, were sincere something that only a few people were to me.

I simply told you anytime and was actually hoping you would accept my offer and we could go out again. I watched as you became more fidgeting as the gates opened and a man I now know as your father appeared. You hid deeper and deeper into your jacket as you got closer to him, as if being around him was painful. It broke my heart to see you like that, as I left I offered a wave to the man, after I need to show manners, but he gave me no response and he watched me as if to make sure I left.

The next day I thought about we did and wondered why I never invited you to dinner before because I had a lot of fun on our little date.

Thanks to my musing I was late and gave one of my sensei's excuses while my teammate's seemed annoyed by it I saw a smile that you tried to cover up. I was embarrassed when sensei checked my pack and only a sock was left in from the run here.

As I was going to rebuttal my sensei embarrassing scolding I watch in surprise as you immediately walked down the street and started picking up all the things I dropped as if it was natural to do so. When you got to my boxers you fainted and I got into a fight with my teammate over it.

Sensei scolded me on how to treat to treat a lady and how I should treat you like a princess, which I guess I should now since after all, you're my princess.

I took what I could of my things from your limb grip and helped you up as you stirred and rubbed your head, wanting to make sure you didn't hurt anything. That made you get up quicker and squeak out a Hai for me, I found how you acted then pretty cute even if it was a bit weird.

I then watched the man I saw last night, along with a little girl that reminded me of you, when I found out that they were your family I was happy for you and felt a pang in my heart at seeing. I thought back then that faintly should see each other off and was jealous of you when I thought they came to do that, but that went away in an instant and was replaced by anger at the cold words you so called family gave you. Heck your father didn't even say a word and just gave you disapproving scowl I'm all too familiar with.

I was stopped from giving a comment even though I was shocked at what happened about how it was clan politics, but that didn't right to treat your family like that, I wished for a family more than anything else and see yours made me. I may not know have had a family of my own, or how a family should act, but even I know that they should care about you and not treat you as if you didn't matter to them. I only watched as you took a calm breath and put on a brave smile like I always do when I felt hurt or upset. You apologised when you had no need to.

As we left I got a few giggles from you, as where most people would just be annoyed or make fun of me you enjoyed and approved of my behaviour. When you held on to me and you looked worried and distressed it broke my hurt seeing you like that, you lied to me about Sakura wanting to tell me something to get my attention when you didn't need to, you would have always had my attention when you wanted it both then and now, all you had to do was make clear for my Baka self to understand.

When you activated your Byakugan in front of me for the first time I was amazed and it was intimidating even though it came from your innocent face I would learn later on not to underestimate you because of how you look and act.

It was impressive seeing you work and I couldn't help, but admire how easily you fitted in and seemed so useful, I started to doubt myself, I was the only one who didn't know what was going on, but quickly pushed it down like all ways do.

As we went on our way after finding about the mutual friendship we shared with Kiba, I was finally able to finally get a conversation with you by talking about your teammate. I noticed then, that when you speak about other people you talk up properly and are able to voice your thoughts easier your beautiful eyes seeing what people are like. You always talked about how good other people are, but never about your own good qualities that I could see so clearly.

I learned a lot about you back then and wanted to learn more and more, we had our first date and started to really grow closer and I want us to keep growing closer and closer, to learn all the things I couldn't see before and then show you how great you really are **Hinata-Chan.**


End file.
